


Heart To Heart

by SootheYourBoobs



Series: HEART TO HEART [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awesome Mrs. Hudson, Confessions, Eavesdropping, He's worth it, His loss would truly break my heart, I will marry you, M/M, No problems, Non-Daddy John this time, Sassy Mycroft, Sleeping Sherlock, heart to heart, pout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SootheYourBoobs/pseuds/SootheYourBoobs
Summary: Mycroft comes over while John and Sherlock are at home. While Sherlock's sleeping, he and Mycroft have a heart to heart.





	Heart To Heart

Sherlock was asleep in their bedroom, while John was in the kitchen. He heard someone coming up the stairs and when he looked, he saw Mrs. Hudson. She smiled and said "John, Dear. You have a visitor." They turned and looked to see Mycroft behind her.

John looked back at Mrs. Hudson and said "Thank you, Mrs. Hudson, I've got 'em."

She nodded and smiled at John again and said "Okay Dear. Would you like a Cuppa?"

The doctor nodded and said "Yes, that would be lovely, thank you."

She nodded, and Mycroft said "I'd like one too, if you don't mind., Mrs. Hudson" She turned and scowled at the older Holmes brother, before going back downstairs.

John held back a laugh and said "I'd be careful if I were you, she might spit in yours." Knowing she isn't too fond of him, especially with the way he's treated her. 

The younger man nodded and said "I'll save it for Sherlock then. Speaking of which, where is my little brother?"

"Sleeping, so don't bother him."

Mycroft nodded and said "Gladly. Actually, I was looking to speak with you John, if you don't mind."

The doctor raised an eyebrow and asked "Me?"

The government official rolled his eyes and said "No, the other John Watson that lives on Baker Street, idiot."

John pointed at him and said "Well with that attitude, you might as well get out, because I won't have it in my flat." 

The younger man sat down, lying his umbrella across his lap and said "Sit down, Doctor Watson. I wish to speak about Sherlock Holmes."

John sat down next to me and Mycroft turned to him. He said "You of all people would know that my dear brother can be...Difficult. Ridiculous, and so forth."

John knew this and nodded. "Yes, I know. But he's damn well worth it, What's your point?" 

The older Holmes brother met his eye and said "Since becoming friends and well... _Partners_ , I have seen a great change in him. And you would know I have seen Sherlock before and after you came into the picture."

The doctor nodded and cleared his throat. "Yes, I know...Mycroft, if you're about to belittle him, I swear to God-"

"I'm happy he has you in his life."

The older man stopped and looked at him in surprise. He raised an eyebrow and asked "I'm sorry?"

The Government official sight and said "My brother...He'll never hear me say this to his face, but he's...Odd, but nothing short of extraordinary. His mind is a beautiful, but dangerous thing, and I'll never begin to understand it and how it works.

I have seen him at his worst. He despises me, and I accept that. I'd rather have my little brother hate me, than not have him at all...I love my brother. And I didn't like you when you first showed up, because I feared he would get hurt."

John shook his head and said "I'd never hurt him, not intentionally, never. You know that."

He nodded and said "I do, and I am grateful for that. But I have seen him get hurt...So badly, and watched him pit his walls up. He was a loner, bored, a junkie, and well...I feared he would've taken his life, it had hadn't been for you."

John could see that. He fears that too, but ever since they became friends, and started dating, his worries are all but gone. He loves Sherlock, no one will ever have a greater place on John's heart than Sherlock. He nodded and quietly said "I know...He isn't the only one."

Mycroft nodded and said "I've noticed."

The doctor smiled a little and said "I thank God every day that I'm friends with Mike Stamford. If it hadn't been for him introducing me to Sherlock, I'd be hobbling about London at various speeds with my psychosomatic limp, and would've ended up offing myself...Sherlock changed everything for me, and I love him."

The younger man nodded and said "I hope so...And if you ever hurt or betray him, I will make it appear as if John Hamish Watson never walked the face of this earth."

The doctor nodded and said "Noted. Is there anything else? Any other threat? I'm open for suggestions."

Mycroft stood and dusted himself off before straightening his clothes. He said "No, I believe that is all...But do continue to look after him, John...His loss would truly break my heart."

John stood and nodded. "I will." 

The Government official nodded and turned to walk downstairs, when John asked "Mycroft?"

Mycroft turned and John smiled. He stepped forward and said "I uh...I'm going to ask him to marry me."

The Government official blinked a couple times and looked at him confused. "What?"

The doctor nodded and said "Yep. I've got a ring and everything. Why, is that not good? Will he say no?"

Mycroft smiled a little and shrugged. "That isn't up to me, Doctor Watson...But I believe he would say yes." Before heading downstairs.

John smiled a little and said "Hmm."

"He's right you know." John jumped and looked over to see Sherlock standing in the hall leading to their room. He was no doubt naked beneath the sheet he was wrapped up in. 

The consulting detecting smiled a little and said "Of course I'll marry you. It took you long enough. And before you ask, I haven't been listening the whole time...I came in when I heard you say you were gonna ask for my hand." 

The doctor grinned and shoved his hands in his pockets before stepping closer to the younger man. He said "Well, I was afraid you would say no...I'm not entirely sure about your views on marriage, let alone same sex marriage."

Sherlocks smile grew and said "Yes, I know. Before, I despised the idea of marriage, but I am a believer in "the one", and if I ever found my "one", then I would marry them...And you, John Hamish Watson, are, and always have been, my "one"." 

The doctor nodded and said "As are you. So yes, then?"

Sherlock nodded and said "Yes." 

**Author's Note:**

> THERE WILL BE A SEQUAL!!! :D. And I know I've posted a lot lately, I have way too much free time xD.


End file.
